In the prior art, connectors have been designed in various ways to interact with electrical circuit bases in a manner to prevent accidental removal of the connector from the electrical pin connection. Also, various retainers have been devised to secure an electrical connector to the base portion, printed circuit portion, or whatever, of an electric circuit to prevent accidental removal of the connector. The present invention is related to an existing product comprising a connector to be used with an existing set of electrical pins which are mounted in a printed circuit board where the connector is parallel to the surface of the board. In other words, two inline sets of electrical pins rise vertically out of the board and are bent or otherwise formed to a right angle as compared to the connection thereof to the board. There have been field failures of this connection with the socket assembly (electrical connector) sliding off the electrical pins (probably due to vibration). Thus, a positive locking mechanism was required to prevent such disconnection.
The present invention solves this problem by securing a retainer to the connector using a partial enclosure and a flexible tab interlocking mechanism to prevent movement of the retainer relative the connector and uses hinge pins on arms or extensions from the retainer in the right angle portion between sets of inline pins to prevent movement of the retainer relative the pins. The diameter of the hinge pins is greater than the spacing between the sets of electrical pins and thus, the hinge pins cannot move in either a horizontal or vertical direction, therefore, the retainer can only rotate about the hinge pins. The diameter of the hinge pins can be as much as 28% greater than the spacing distance between the sets of electrical pins. In this manner, the connector is locked in place relative the pins via the retainer. The retainer can still be disengaged from the connector but not be lost since it is held in place due to the hinge interaction and is merely moved up out of the way when access to the connector is required. The retainer can be rotated back and snapped in place when the connector is re-attached to the electrical pins of the board.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector retainer mechanism;
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the specification and appended claims in conjunction with the drawings wherein: